It's Not Over yet
by InGenworker
Summary: I know it seems impossible. We have reached the end of Biosyn. It's dead! But if we can't move forward from this point, why shouldn't we move back?" Dodgson asked. On Hiatus!
1. Prologue: A Evil Plan

_The Legacy of __**Jurassic Park**__ ended in 2001 with the events of __**Jurassic Park III**__. The following FanFiction will reveal the hidden finale chapter in the __**Jurassic Park Legacy**__. As with literally nowhere to move on after the events of __**Jurassic Park III**__, with the help of another, similar legacy the event's of this FanFiction will take place before the final Chapter in the __**Jurassic Park Legacy**__. _

_With the end of __**Jurassic Park III**__, you probably thought that was the end of the __**Jurassic Park Legacy**__, but no, just simply the last story. The Finale Chapter takes place during the first. If you are confused by these words, hopefully the following Story will explain._

* * *

><p>The Tropical rain fell in drenching tons, hammering down onto the concrete roof, roaring down into the metal gutters, splashing onto the already soaked ground. The rain could be heard from the Biosyn Conference room, thundering down onto the roof in loud ear piercing clangs. Despite the overall comfort of the room, the dark red walls, the bright red leather seats and the mahogany wooden table, it made for a dark and eerie place. Gathered around the conference table where the remaining members of the Biosyn team, if they could be called that.<p>

The Biosyn Company have finally caught up to their reputation. Not a week ago was the file containing all the evidence of the illegal business conducted by the Biosyn Company delivered to _Barack Hussein Obama II_, by none other than Tim Murphy himself, the grandchild of leader of InGen. InGen was the rival company of Biosyn, both personally and professionally. But that's another story. Ours begins now.

Sat at the master seat of the table was the company's co-director, Lewis Dodgson.

"You're late." Lewis Dodgson complained.

A black man in a cashmere suit entered the conference room quietly. The Man's face was cleanly shaven, big blue bags beneath his eyes, and topped off with dark brown hair. He quietly and quickly made his way around the table of employee's and then stopped, only feet away from the chair of Lewis Dodgson.

"Late!" The Man snapped. "What's it matter?"

"Look at this morning's Paper!" The Black Man yelled. He slammed a white crumbled news paper down on the table beside Dodgson. Dodgson slowly rose in his chair, peering at Paper and quickly draft red the front cover.

"_The Deep, Dark secret of Biosyn finally revealed_." The Man read out the News Paper Head Line, tracing his finger along the words.

"It's over Lew." The Man stated.

"Calm yourself Rossiter." Dodgson commanded.

Dodgson rose from his chair and snatched up the Paper. He quickly unfolded it and draft red the rest of the cover. It took him a moment to take it all in, but once he had finished he quickly discarded the paper by viscously throwing it against the wall. The Paper simply fell and slumped at the bottom of the wall. Dodgson relaxed and turned back to Rossiter.

"The entire Biosyn staff are going to prison now. Including you, Dodgson. It's _over_!" Rossiter yelled, slamming his fist down onto the table.

Dodgson ignored this sudden outburst. "Do you have what I sent you for?"

Rossiter reached into his blazer pocket and swiftly brought out a small postal package rapped in brown paper. He casually raised the package in front of Dodgson face.

"Yes I have it. I went through I lot to get it. I'll be sending you the bill."

"Excellent." Dodgson smiled, reliving Rossiter of the package and taking it into his own hands. Dodgson turned the package over in his hands, checking for any impurities. Once his inspection was complete, he tucked his hand into the brown paper confirming that he hadn't been scammed. When his fingers made contact with a cold metal object, he smiled evilly.

"I don't know what your plan is Dodgson, but you better make it quick. Biosyn has been disbanded for not for more than a day and the Police are already on their way here." Rossiter warned.

"None of that matter's anymore, not now that we have this." Dodgson admired the package.

"Who do you think you are! We don't stand a chance against the Police, not even you _Lewis Dodgson_." Rossiter spat.

"_Don't_ ever tell me what I can't do! I'd watch me tongue if I were you! Just because I'm no longer your boss doesn't mean you can talk to me anyway you want!" Dodgson snapped.

"It's over Dodgson! We are all going to Jail. There is nothing else we can do!" Rossiter said.

"That's never stopped us before! You have no idea what I have in store! Do you really think you we would all be here if we had nothing to discuss?" Dodgson asked, pointing to his fellow ex-business men.

"Don't any of you start writing Farwell letters to your loved ones. _It's not over yet_." Dodgson smiled.

"Dodgson. All due respect, but your right, we are all going to jail, are you going to explain you 'evil' plan or not?" One of the Biosyn employees asked.

"_Evil_ Plans. Not _evil_, just, slightly over the top." Dodgson remarked.

"Yeah, Lewis Dodgson, Why have you called us here in our last moments of freedom?" Another business man asked.

"What do we do Lewis?" Another Man asked.

"There's nothing to do. The UN has declared _The Five Deaths's_ a restricted area. Any more trespassing and they have promised to destroy them. It's over!" Another business man agreed.

"Yes, Yes I know. After the event's involving the Kirby Family and Doctor Alan Grant the UN declared The Five Death's and Isla Nublar a Biological reserve. And any more Human interference will result in the destruction of not only the Island's, but all the valuable DNA on the Islands. We simply cannot risk forming a expedition to any of the Island's, on the small chance that something may go wrong which will result in the destruction of the very thing we are after. _There is literally nowhere to forward from this point_!" Dodgson growled.

There was a brief silence.

"But why are we all here?" Rossiter asked.

"I was just getting to that." Dodgson turned so he was facing the crowd of people. "Dennis Nedry!"

"We are in this sorry state because of him. And to think of all the chance's he had to get off the Island and succeed his mission. Why, if we sent someone more experienced to the Island instead, somebody experienced in the art of _get in, get out, _We would have a park full of Dinosaur's by now!" Dodgson explained.

"Yes Lewis, no one is arguing that." An employee said.

"But does that really matter! _You can't change the past_!" Rossiter stressed.

Dodgson smiled.

"I know it seems impossible. We have reached the end of Biosyn. But if we can't move forward, _why shouldn't we move back_?" Dodgson asked.

Dodgson tore the brown paper concealing his parasol to shreds. The Paper fell to the floor, revealing a small remote control-like device clutched between Dodgson's sweaty palms. The device was made up numerous wires, metal plating, and even a touch screen. Spray Panted onto the back of the device was wheel-like symbol with the letter's 'A.R.C' imprinted on it.

"Friends, companions and Biosyn employees, think no longer of a new way to win, but of our first way, the failed way. Where it all started, _the Isla Nublar Incident_."

"Go on." Rossiter pushed, clearly interested.

"The Plan is simple, if we cut the weed before it grows, we can stop all of the tragic events of the past eighteen years. Are you all following me?" He asked.

"No." Rossiter stated.

"Jurassic Park would have been a success if Nerdy was never sent. But he was, which will cause the downfall of the Park. He failed to success fully get the embryos to the boat dock in time. But, if somebody was sent instead who knew what the outcome was going to be, they could prevent it, and get the embryos to the dock in time." Dodgson explained.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, So would Nerdy be alive?" Somebody asked.

"He would perish in his mission; he doesn't deserve to make it off the Island. But if we are there to relieve him of the embryos before that happens." Dodgson explained.

"An evil plan. What a V_ery. Evil. Plan_."Rossiter remarked.

"Dodgson, you're a very evil Man." An employee remarked.

"Being on the Island, knowing the outcome, and using it for your own needs? I guess you're all right. It is a very evil Plan." Dodgson smiled.

The group nodded.

"So it is decided, we shall use this device to go back in time to the day Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm and Donald Gennaro arrived at Jurassic Park. We will destroy Dennis Nedry before he ever get's the chance to destroy us. My friend's, we have the chance _to change history_. Who's with me!" Dodgson shouted.

"I am!" Rossiter yelled.

One by one, each and every remaining member of Biosyn agreed.

"So, it's agreed. Look alive people and don't forget, it's _not over yet_." Dodgson smiled.

Lewis raised the device up and eyed it evilly. He quickly punched in a code on the touch screen. He, and the rest of the team observed as a shinny Portal appeared before him. The Portal span and pulsed like a multifaceted jewel catching the sunlight. It flared and pulsed. It was exhibiting behaviour nobody had seen done by anything from this world. The glittering diamonds released their own and unique light, being a shade of white, yellow or grey. Lewis Dodgson had opened a tear in time and space.


	2. Step One: Arrival

"Bad wind shears. We have to drop pretty fast. Hold on, this will be thrilling." John Hammond said.

The Helicopter started down, and immediately was surrounded by the lush green forest of Isla Nublar. Alan Grant looked over to where the pilot was sat. He was concentrating, hard. Grant glanced down and saw the giant Helipad at least twenty feet below the chopper. Suddenly, the Helicopter was lurched over to one side, throwing its passenger's around. Grant quickly glanced around the hub and noticed that everybody was strapping themselves in.

Not wanting to by the odd one out, he copied. He grasped the seat belt and attempted to click himself in, when. '_What the!_' He thought. He had chosen the only seat in the whirlybird that had a broken belt. He heard snickering from his right. Grant glanced up to see Ellie giggling at his attempt. He smiled sarcastically. He turned his attention back to the belt. Maybe if he, no. What if he, no, that's not possible.

"No, no, no, Dr. Grant you need that piece over here, and that piece over there." Hammond said gesturing at the belt. Grant attempted to copy his gestures, but failed, miserably. He was suddenly almost thrown off his seat as the Chopper lurched again. He began frantically trying to save himself. "Look, we'll have landed by the time you get it right." Hammond stated.

That's when the idea hit him. He took both ends of the seat belt and tied them together in a big knot across his chest. He smiled proudly at his new achievement. He looked out the window and saw the rapidly approaching Helipad. Perhaps Hammond was right; he could already see the flashing blue lights in the corners. He could see the shadows of the rotors circling overhead on the pad, increasing rapidly. The Pilot swung the Helicopter slightly and touched down onto the Helipad. The sound's of the rotor's faded, and eventually died. Grant sighed in relief and released his seat belt.

Someone was running up to the helicopter. A man with giant earmuffs on (presumably to protect him from the noise of the chopper). He pulled open the door and allowed Mr Hammond to step out. Hammond greeted the man and then stepped aside as Donald Gennaro, Ian Malcolm, Ellie Sattler and eventually Alan Grant made their way out of the chopper. Dr. Grant and Sattler took in their surrounding's as the Helicopter's rotor's took to life again. A narrow path wound down the hill, leading away from the Helipad. Parked on the path where two Land Curser, with a symbol painted onto the door's which read 'Jurassic Park'. The driver of the Jeep's reversed them over to the pad as the Helicopter took to the air again.

Alan watched as Hammond and Gennaro made their way down the hill towards the first Land Curser. He turned and saw Malcolm and Ellie walking towards the second vehicle. Ellie gestured for him to join them. He quickly made his way down the path and joined them. Ellie opened the passenger door and hopped in, while Ian climbed over the back to get to his seat. Alan, not being the man he used to be, attempted to copy Ian. He swung one leg onto the back and grasped the spare tire with his spare hand. With a heave he pulled himself up and plonked down bottom first into his seat. Ian and Ellie merely continued admiring the scenery as if they didn't even notice Grant. Maybe this way a good thing, they might not notice that he ripped his pants.

The car started off with an electric hum and began to make its way down the path and away from the Helipad. The Jeep's travelled off into the distance, not knowing what was happening behind them.

An explosion of bright lights, electricity and floating diamonds materialised in the centre of the now empty Helipad. The Portal span rapidly, its shard's catching the sunlight creating a rainbow-like pattern. Two dark shapes began to emerge from the Portal. The figures began to take shape, both being easily recognized as Human. The men stepped away from the Anomaly.

"Well Dodgson. We've made it. Are you sure they won't be able to detect us?" The First Man asked.

"Rossiter, believe me. They haven't even been formed yet. They don't have the technology to detect us yet." Dodgson said.

"Well, where do we start?" Rossiter asked.

"The calculations I put in where to take us to the exact moment Dr Grant, Dr Sattler, Professor Malcolm and Gennaro arrived on the Island. My guess is they have already arrived." Dodgson said.

Dodgson took in a moment to take in his surroundings. From where they stood they could see a narrow path leading down from the Helipad. Behind them was a small lagoon with a thunderous waterfall crashing down into it. The air was chilly and damp. The mist from Waterfall began to creep in around them. It would take them a while to get to the visitor centre from here, that is unless they could find a car. But it looks like Hammond and his group had taken the last two. Dodgson had done his research before he came here. The visitor centre from here was an at least four mile walk. They would also have to cross through the Parasaurolophus, Brachiosaurus, Proceratosaurus and Dilophosaurus Paddock. Luckily from what he had learnt none of those animals where harmful.

"We are going to have to go through the animal paddocks. We can't risk going along the roads, we might get spotted. If from here we should go through the Parasaurolophus, Brachiosaurus, Dilophosaurus and Proceratosaurus Paddock's. We just need to head North West from here and we should reach the Visitor Centre before the storm hit's, or night fall, whichever comes first." Dodgson said.

"Won't we get eaten if we go through the Animal Paddocks?" Rossiter asked.

"The only carnivores we have to past are the Dilophosaurus and the Proceratosaurus. Dilophosaurus won't attack unless provoked and the Proceratosaurus are about the size of a small dog. We can't risk getting spotted. That could result in us being taken to Hammond and being thrown in Jail. It could corrupt the whole Time Line. Our job is to find Nedry, get the embryo's and get back home." Dodgson said.

"Sounds like a story line to a bad eighty's movie." Rossiter commented.

"Right, let's get moving. We need to find Nedry before the park shuts down." Lewis Dodgson said.

"Once we find Nedry, what do we do?" Rossiter asked.

"Well, it all depends on the time that we find him. We need him to shut down the park and steal the embryo's first. After that he's useless. We either kill him or let the Dinosaur's pick him off." Dodgson said.

"Well, let's get going then." Rossiter said.

* * *

><p><strong>A little Note from InGenWorker<strong>: Please Review! It's the kindest thing you can do for a Aurthor, and remember you don't need a account!


End file.
